


I'm not jealous

by akirasun



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasun/pseuds/akirasun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alby doesn't like all the time that Minho gets to spend with Thomas in the maze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not jealous

Alby wasn't jealous of Minho, he had no reason to be. Going out in the maze everyday with those creatures was not something he willingly wanted to do. He wasn't worried about Thomas either. He's more than capable of getting himself out of a mess, he'd proven it during his night in the maze. Alby just couldn't stand the thought that Thomas and Minho were out there all day long- together.

Thomas seemed to immediately cling to Alby once the shock of being dumped in the glade had subsided. As much as Alby tried to shake the greenie off, Thomas kept coming back. He'd sit right next to him at meal time and sleep as close together as he dared to Alby without actually touching the leader. Finally taking the hint, Alby allowed Thomas to get closer than he normally let anyone get to him. Not even Newt had dared to try to snuggle up at night, feigning a chill. But the damn boy was too cute for his own good and too good at calming Alby's anxieties that their first kiss happened in full view of all the Gladers. Fortunately, they were able to hold off their first romp long enough for them to find a secluded area where wandering eyes wouldn't find them. No, Alby was not a jealous man of the time Minho and Thomas got to spend together. It was part of their jobs as runners to go out and find an escape. Once they were all safely out, Alby could take all the time he wanted and just be with Thomas. That's all there was too it, and he just had to suck it up for a little while longer.

Dusk began to settle and Alby took up his usual spot next to the doors with Newt. It was a new ritual for Alby to pull Thomas back to safety after his day was done. He hated it when Thomas took his ever loving time to get back when going out to the further out sections. It made Alby's heart stop every time Thomas skidded past the closing doors with just a hairs breadth left of escape. He hated Thomas for doing it to him as much as he loved the runner. By the looks of it, that particular day would be yet another close call. Laugher around the closest corner brought Alby's attention back into focus. Minho pulled Thomas along behind him by the hand while laughter continued to pour out of the pair.

"What's got the two of you in such a good mood this evening?" Newt asked. He sent a curious look at the pair as they jogged slowly back to the glade. "Another blowjob from Thomas to end a hard day's run?" Alby forcefully smacked his second-in-command's stomach for the question he knew fully well that plucked at a rather sensitive nerve.

"Minho was just recounting to me some of the lighter days here. Makes everything seem not quite as harsh," Thomas explained. He found Alby and placed a small kiss on the corner of his boyfriend's pursed lips. "Sour day for you by the looks of it. Anything I can do to help?" Alby possessively wrapped his arms around Thomas' waist while sending a searing glare towards a confused looking Minho.

"Just the usual, that's all. Dinner's already late and Frypan is getting antsy with the delay," Alby snapped. Thomas furrowed his eyebrows together but otherwise allowed himself to be lead to his spot next to Alby at the benches. Newt shook s head at the questioning look Thomas sent his way before ducking into the kitchen.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or will I have to guess? You know that I am the reigning champion of twenty questions," Thomas asked. He molded himself into Alby's side and wrapped one arm loosely around his back.

"I don't like all the time Minho spends with you," Alby admitted, sheepishly. Thomas snorted but was quickly silenced by the look Alby sent him. "I wish now you wouldn't have been made a runner. In the gardens with Newt or cooking with Frypan would have been safer and I could have kept an eye on you."

"Do you not trust me?" Tomas snapped. Alby's eyes widened at the question, not sure where the surge of almost anger came from. "Because the only reason you wouldn't want me out there is if you didn't trust me to keep my hands and eyes to myself."

"I don't trust Minho, that's the problem," Alby stated. Thomas relaxed some next to him but Thomas still seemed to vibrate in tension. "It's stupid that I even brought it up, I'm sorry." Newt stopped Thomas from any sort of comeback with several plates in hand.

"Dig in, boys!" he announced as the usual soupy mix of beef, potatoes, and spices lay before them. Thomas halfheartedly dug in while Alby pushed the lumps around before finally giving up. Leaving the table, Alby trotted off towards the dead heads.

"Trouble in paradise?" Minho asked with a mouthful of food. Thomas shrugged in answer before taking off after his lover. Newt stood too but was pulled down by his wrist by Minho. "Let 'em work it out. Don't want to see whatever freaky make-up ritual they have going on, anyway." Settling back don, Newt just watched his friends disappear into the trees.

"Alby?" Thomas called out. Alby slowed down enough for Thomas to finally catch up. "I'm sorry I pushed you like that. I know you trust me otherwise you'd have said something a long time ago. If you really want me to work inside of these walls, I'll tell Minho tonight that I'm stopping my runs." Alby pressed his forehead against Thomas' and breathed in his sweaty scent.

"You'd never be happy doing anything else. Keep running and get us out of here, green bean," Alby finally spoke after a few long moments. Thomas looked up at him for a second before pulling Alby into a hug. "You still hungry?"

"No, I'm okay. Sleep out here with me tonight?" Thomas asked innocently. Alby willingly complied with the request as Thomas dusted off a blanket hidden under the leaves. Alby pulled his lover into his lap and placed a gentle wet kiss on the pale neck below him.

"Possessive is the word I think I was looking for," Alby whispered to himself. "Possessive of my bundle of happy."


End file.
